Wrongs and Rights
by BurdenedWithAGloriousPurpose
Summary: Sequel to Steamy Dreams.   Rebecca has something very wrong, but how can something so wrong feel...so right?
1. Chapter 1

**So many of you have asked for another chapter and I'm finally getting around to writing it. I hope you like it.**

Rebecca woke before Jacob. She opened her eyes to see her darkness. Her face was buried in something. But what? She felt something heavy around her too, an arm maybe? Did she go out and have a one night stand after all that drinking last night? Is she in some strangers bed? She knew she wouldn't know until she got up, or at least moved enough to see who was holding her. She moved her arm and it brushed against something. Something she knew the feel of. _Okay... so I'm in bed with a naked man._ She thought to herself. She tried to lift the arm off of her but it was heavy. She tried and tried again, only managing to lift it a little bit. Then she got an idea. She removed the sheets off of her and lifted his arm once again, in a quick movement she rolled off the bed onto the floor.

"Ow" She mumbled. _Not the best idea. _She thought as she sat up no the floor, she stood up and winced at the soreness between her legs. She looked to see what guy had she slept with this time, she froze when she saw the face of the man in the bed. _Oh no... it can't be.. I couldn't have. We couldn't have...could we? _She started to silently freak out because the naked man in the bed, the man that had his arms around her. Was Jacob, her brother.

She accidentally let out a tiny terrified shriek which woke up Jacob. He had a smile on his face, which immediately fell once he saw the look on her face. Before he could fully sit up and say anything Rebecca grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself and ran out the room.

Jacob cursed quietly and followed her out. But she went into her own bedroom and locked the door. "Rebecca, can we talk about this?"

Rebecca didn't answer, she was leaning again her door, trying to keep herself calm .

"Come on Rebecca." Jacob said, on the other side of the door.

"N-no!" Her breath was shakey, she pushed herself off the door and began to get dressed. Jacob continued to hopelessly bang on her door but she ignored it. She had no way out, that was until she noticed her window. She quickly got dressed, brushed her hair and sprayed perfume in attempt to mask the smell of sex that clung to her like a second skin. Once she was somewhat decent, she opened her window and climbed out to avoid confronting Jacob.

**A/N: Is it good, review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca ran, she wasn't sure how far or where she was going but she just ran, as fast as she could. People on the street stared at her as if she was some crazy woman. She ran and ran and ran. Until she ran face first into someone, knocking them over and landing on top of them.

"Ow." Said a familiar voice.

Rebecca looked up, it was Embry, one of Jacob's friends, although he and Rebecca had gotten a bit close over the years. "I am so sorry Embry!"

"Don't sweat it, I'm fine, but are you okay? You look like you just seen a ghost." He pushed himself up on his elbows to look at her better. Her tan face was paled, which contrasted with her long black hair that hung in a horrible excuse for a pony tail, her sweat pants were on backwards. The only thing it seems she put on right was her hoodie. Her shoes didn't even match.

"I'm perfectly fine," she lied.

"Well you look like hell, and as fun as it is to have you on top of me, in my dreams, I expected us both to be naked and indoors. People are staring."

"What?!" She was wide eyed.

"Calm down, I was just joking." He laughed, "I know I'm ugly but you don't have to look so petrified."

Rebecca stood up and offered a hand to help him up. He took it and simultaneously stood up while pulling her toward him then picking her up.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted as he started to walk.

"Taking you home, you don't look like you're getting sick."

"NO!"

He looked at her confused.

"I mean...uh take me to your place, it's closer and I can fix myself up, I'm running late." Rebecca high fived herself in her mind for making up that lie so fast.

"Ehhh okay," Embry turned and started jogging towards his home

"You know I can walk, right?" Rebecca said but was ignored.

Once they got to his house Embry opened the door and set her down. She looked around. "You've changed the place around." She noted.

Embry shrugged.

"Why is it so warm in here?" Rebecca said as she unzipped her hoodie.

Embry looked at her then pressed his lips together.

"What are you looking at?" She asked confused.

"Rebecca, how tired were you when you got dressed this morning?" Embry asked with amusement. She looked down at herself, her bra was over her shirt.

"Shut up," she headed down the hall towards his bathroom.

* * *

><p>Jacob banged on Rebecca's door until he accidentally put a hole in it. <strong>Well the damage is already done.<strong> Said a voice in his head. Jacob put his arm in the hole and unlocked the door from the inside.

"Rebecca, can we please talk," he said as he walked in. But there was no sign of her. "Rebecca?" Jacob looked around the room, until he noticed the window. He sighed, realizing she must have climbed out. Jacob sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

**Well you've really done it now, haven't you Jacob? said a voice in Jacob's** head but he ignored it. **No wonder she left, you're weak, and disgusting. You're her LITTLE brother and you took advantage of her in her drunken state. She was DRUNK and you know it. **

_"_N-no" Jacob said aloud to the voice.

**Don't deny it, look around you Jacob, you saw the empty wine coolers on her dresser. You took advantage of your sister. Isn't it bad enough you imprinted on your own flesh and blood. **

"Shut up!" Jacob said, he voice shook a bit. Looking up slowly he saw that there were in fact several empty wine coolers on the dresser as well as a few beers.

**She is family, there is no way she'll ever love you the way you love her. You're horrible.**

_"_That's not true!" Jacob stood, "It's not true." _  
><em>

_It is._

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jacob screamed as he phased. The sound of his wolf body crushing Rebecca's bed and denting the walls was distant to him. As long as he was in wolf form he couldn't get out the room of the house without breaking walls.

Even though Jacob was already in wolf form, he was still shaking as what the voice said flew around his head as well as images of last night with Rebecca, but that wasn't the worst part, it was the look on her face when she looked at him before running out of his bedroom. It was a look of pure terror, disgust, shame and something else he can't name. He resisted the urge to howl out the pain in his chest.

_Woah, what the fuck? _Seth's thoughts protruded his head.

_Shit Seth, I didn't know_ phased.

_You and Rebecca had sex? Woah, wait wait wait you IMPRINTED on Rebecca, how does that happen? That's so weird. _

_Shut up Seth. Don't you think I know that.  
><em>

_The ancestors really screwed you over, didn't they? _

Jacob sighed

_Sorry dude._

_Seth, you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone else about this, don't even think about it.  
><em>

_Don't you think Sam should at least no about it?_

_NO  
><em>

_Alright Alright, damn I won't tell anyone. But what are you going to do? _


End file.
